The Porposal
by ceeceethedickhead
Summary: Well, this is about my main crack pairing in Lilo and Stitch, ReubenXSparky 625X221 . I hope you enjoy this c: One-Shot R&R Please !


Hey guyss~

i haven't posted a fanfic in like, FOREVER.

So.

I got off my lazy ass and took an hour of my bedtime to type this up ^^

I hope you all like it c:

It took alot of heart to type this, i kinda sobbed a bit ;A;

Well... enjoy! ^^

* * *

~The Proposal~

Reuben awoken with a chilled spine. He jumped up from he slumber from not a nightmare or a cool dream, but just a chill. No, the window wasn't open in his and mates room. Yes you heard right, a mate. Reuben turned to look at the shining yellow fur of his mate Sparky. They have been together for years, but something felt missing. Reuben sat up thinking and thinking. Then he found it. In his big mind full of memories and sandwich recipes, he knew what he was missing. Marriage. The Mustard colored experiment turned to his mate and smiled. He new what he was going to do next. Reuben hopped out of bed quietly and kissed Sparky on his forehead before scurrying out of their room.

At this time, they were living with their cousins Lilo and Stitch. Angel also lived with them because of her relationship with Stitch. So that meant, Jumba lived here as well. Reuben quietly sneaked in Jumba and Pleaklys room. They slept on bunk beds which were slighty tiny. Poor Jumba could barley fit in the bottom bunk he slept in. Reuben climbed onto Jumba's bed and nudged him a few times. "Jumba...Jumbaaaa...JUMBA!" Reuben whispered/yelled. Jumba hopped awake, of course scared by the sudden wake up call. "What is it you want with Jumba. I'm trying to sleep!" Jumba scolded Reuben. Reuben looked nervous at first, but shook it off. "Look Jumba, do you think you could me maybe to um...propose to ummm-" "Sparky?" Jumba smiled, knowing what Reuben was going to say. "Y-yea." Reuben stuttered. Jumba patted Reuben on the head and smiled. "it's about time! You two have had little baby experiments and everything!" Reuben sighed at this. He did know he WAS kinda late. "BUT! Evil genius will help Reuben." Jumba said. Reuben was overjoyed by this, giving his creator a big hug. "Thanks Jumba." Reuben said sweetly. "I will get ring tommorow for you and tell you plan." Jumba told him winking. Reuben gave him a thumbs up back and scurried out of Jumba's room quickly but quietly. "He get big quite quickly doesn't he?" Jumba laughed to himself.

The next morning was just the ordinary routine. Lilo goes to school, Nani and Pleakly goes to work, then Jumba has to take care of and watch the Experiments while everyone was gone. Reuben made everyone their favorite sandwiches for breakfast, which was kinda normal. While Reuben was doing this however, Jumba calls him into his room. Reuben was surprised but he knew what was coming. Sparky looked at him for a second, battery acid on his face from his sloppy eating, Reuben wiped his mates face and kissed his cheek. "Stop looking at me like that dude. Nothing you need to worry about." he smiled and hugged his 4 kits before going into Jumba's room.

"So uhhh...whats going on?" Reuben asked Jumba with an interested face on. "Well, when Lilo comes back from school, i will leave her and charge and go to the Human Jewelry store, where i will get ring. But i will put evil genius modifications on it." Jumba smirked happily and laughed. Reuben laughed as well as blushed. He couldn't believe this was happening tonight. He was finally going to be closer to his mate than ever before.

Lilo finally came home from a long day of school and just collapsed on the couch. "UGGGHHH." She was 12 at this time, and really hated middle school. "Ahh whats the matter squirt? Want a sandwich?" Reuben asked, trying to stay in his caracther despite how excited he was about the oncoming night. Lilo looked up at him. "Sure." she sat up straight and watched reuben make her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "So um, anything interesting happening today?" Lilo asked Reuben. Reuben jerked up trying to hold in his blush. He REALLY didn't want anyone asking him that. "Uhhh ummmm uhhhh..." Reuben slight blushed and stuttered. Lilo crossed her arms and smirked. She hopped off of the couch, suddenly not tired anymore, and sat next to Reuben with her arm around him. "Come on! You can tell me anything! I promise to not tell anyone. And I mean ANYONE. We are ohana and we have to trust eachother." Lilo smiled sweetly. Reuben smiled and tried to control his blushing. "Well, ummm, im going to propose to Sparky tonight." Reuben finally said hiding his flustered face with the sandwich his was making for lilo. Lilo perked up and smiled. "Thats so cute!" She squealed. "PLEASEEEE don't tell anyone! I wanna keep this secret! I trust you because of what you said just now." Reuben explained giving her the sandwich. Lilo took a bit out of it, swallowed, and crossed her heart. "Promise." Lilo said as she got up and dragged herself and her book bag to her room. Reuben made a breath of relief. He really didn't need the whole house to know.

Later in the day, the sun was begging to set, and Reuben was starting to get worried. Jumba had been gone for a couple of hours since Nani and Pleakly came home. Reuben was sitting at the window the whole time. Sparky was playing with their kids. Reuben's back was facing them but her could hear everything. Reuben was guessing sparky was telling story's about his adventures before they were born, like he does every night. They were true, because during Sparky s pregnancy, he was always doing dangerous things and going on dangerous adventures with Lilo, Stitch, and Angel. Sparky was always adorable when he explained things. "...and then we went into zzzome tundra!" Sparky happily continued. "Mom whats a tundra?" One of their sons Gyro asked. "A tundra izzz zzzome really cold plazzee." Sparky told him, still shivering from the thought about it. "Oh gosh! Mom did you and dad freeze in there?" another one of their sons Collin asked. "NOPE! We got out of there RIGHT BEFORE we freezed." Sparky told them showing off. "WHOOAAAAA." All 4 of their kids chimed together. Lilo, Stitch and Angel laughed because they knew it wasn't true, but it was still funny the way he worded it. Reuben giggled a bit too.

Later on that night, Jumba called Reuben into his room again. "Alright, is 625 ready?" Jumba smiled, very proud of Reuben for finally fessing up and doing this. "Y-Yes i am." Reuben said trying to stay cool and collected about this. Jumba gave reuben a tiny black box. Reuben snook a peek. But could barely see it because of Jumba pushing up out of room. "Now go. 221 is waiting for you on roof of house." Reuben smiled at Jumba nervously. "Don't be nervous!" Jumba called to him. Reuben nodded without turning to Jumba. But then again, he was very nervous.

Reuben climbed to the rooftop where Sparky was watching the moon rise. The moon made Sparky's fur shine. Reuben hid the box on the floor behind his foot on the floor so Sparky wouldn't see. "Hey." Reuben said. Sparky turned around to see his handsome mate above him. Sparky then stood up quickly and gave Reuben a hug. Reuben blushed and hugged back. They both finally parted from minutes of hugging and they stood in front of eachother face to face. "What did you want me for?" Sparky asked confused but happy to talk to his mate alone. "Wellll..." Reuben began to get nervous again. "Whatzzz wrong?" Sparky said worriedly. Reuben's heart beated quicker than a Hawaiian drum, he was sweaty like crazy. But he had to do it. He loved his mate to much to not. Reuben shook it off and told Sparky thoroughly. "Sparky. I know we have been together for a long time, we had great memories, had 4 beautiful children, and had alot of fun times..." Sparky began to blush at this. " BUT. I have decided to give our love a chance and asked you this one question. Reuben then shakingly crouched on his one knee and grabbed that black box and popped it open. "Sparky, will you marry me?" Reuben blushed. Sparky was so shocked he couldn't even believe it. Sparky covered his mouth in huge shock and started to cry happy tears. "Y-Yezzzz, I Do." Sparky smiled big a brightly. Reuben fit the ring in sparky's small finger and they both hugged and passoinetly kissed. They parted and held hands walking back into the house. At that moment, Reuben felt like there was nothing missing anymore, his ohana felt like more of a whole~

* * *

Well...that went well ^^

Hope you guys liked it c:

R&R and no Flames please c:

~CeeCee c:


End file.
